


guess it fuckin' just clicked one night

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Over Mouth, M/M, Power Bottom, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: “Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi snarled from where he was sitting. Something inside of him snapped.Tsukki felt his blood run cold at hearing his full name. He rose from where he was crouching and turned to look at Yamaguchi slowly.“Shut. Up.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: positions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	guess it fuckin' just clicked one night

**Author's Note:**

> i recently got into haikyuu!! (after having it suggested to me for YEARS smh) and now i'm down the rabbit hole AND ariana grande's album just came out so pls enjoy this blend of the only two things that have been living in my mind rent-free the last few weeks and stay tuned since i'm going to be writing different pairings for each song on 'positions' :)
> 
> title is from "shut up" by ariana grande
> 
> also, yamaguchi's appearance is based on [viria's](https://viria.tumblr.com/post/107429234353/im-half-dead-because-ive-been-literally-drawing) aged-up characters

The entire universe was working against Tadashi Yamaguchi today.

At least, that’s what it felt like. There was a pop quiz in his first class of the day that he undeniably bombed, he forgot his math homework at home (and of course this was the professor who didn’t accept late work), he spilled his curry tonkatsu all over himself at lunch, and to further bruise his ego, he landed maybe a single serve at volleyball practice (not even a float serve, for that matter) and received a spiked ball from Asahi with his face. So what if he was a little cranky today?

And of course, because at this point the universe was just being cruel, Kei Tsukishima, supposedly the one person in the world he was supposed to be able to rely on for emotional support, was being extra relentless in his teasing and derisive remarks on the walk back to their dorm. It was all Yamaguchi could do to keep silent and sulk as they did the 15-minute walk from the gym to their room.

“I mean, really, Yamaguchi, what the hell is up with you today?” Tsukki grumbled lowly next to him. “It’s like you forgot how to play volleyball completely.”

 _It feels like it,_ Yamaguchi thought to himself darkly but said nothing.

“Your serves were terrible - you’d better get it together before the match next week, you know how much the team relies on you,” scolded Tsukki absentmindedly, staring straight ahead.

_I know._

“Are you going to clean your shirt when you get home? You smell like a mix of curry and sweat.”

_Yes, Tsukki, I know._

“You should find a way to get the lost credit back on your math homework, I keep hearing your professor is one of the really strict ones.”

_Why do you think I’m so annoyed?_

“How come you weren’t prepared for the quiz this morning? It’s the same material we’ve been going over for weeks.”

_That doesn’t mean it’s easy to remember._

The two of them finally got to the dorm building, and Yamaguchi swiped his university ID card to get in without a word. Tsukki seemed to have quieted down as they walked down the hall to their room, which Yamaguchi was grateful for. Walking into their tiny one-room suite, Tsukki made a beeline for the “kitchen” (a small table and a mini-fridge) and Yamaguchi took a seat at his bed. Yamaguchi sighed. He could finally relax.

Until – 

“So you weren’t gonna tell me we didn’t have anything to eat for dinner?” Tsukki said emotionlessly as he held the refrigerator door open and looked inside.

“ _Tsukishima,_ ” Yamaguchi snarled from where he was sitting. Something inside of him snapped.

Tsukki felt his blood run cold at hearing his full name. He rose from where he was crouching and turned to look at Yamaguchi slowly.

“Shut. Up.”

Yamaguchi’s face was hot as he stared holes into Tsukki. The blonde quirked his head at him.

“What did you say?” he asked, voice unwavering as usual, but there was a hint of annoyance and genuine surprise.

The dark-haired boy was standing now. “I said,” he began, eyes wide. “Shut up. Shut the fuck up, _for once!_ ”

Tsukki opened his mouth but said nothing. Yamaguchi being genuinely angry, let alone angry at Tsukki, wasn’t necessarily new. But he could count the instances on one hand over the years that they’ve known each other, and even though this wasn’t something he hadn’t seen before, it was still something he never let himself get used to. Ever calculating, Tsukki thought about his next move.

He opened his mouth again, this time with actual words on the tip of his tongue, but before he could say them there was a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Kei,” Yamaguchi mumbled. And though his voice was quiet, Tsukki could sense the anger and aggression that remained. “I don’t want to hear another word.”

Tsukki’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he felt heat pool in his stomach. He knew this was the worst possible time to be feeling like this, but Yamaguchi was _hot_ when he was mad. And it wasn’t often that Tsukki got to see the other boy like this; he wasn’t about to waste an opportunity that was conveniently placed in front of him. He didn’t dare to speak again, but he met Yamaguchi’s eyes and glared right back at him with an equal amount of heat.

He hoped the message was clear.

Yamaguchi definitely got the hint, because the next thing either of them knew, Yamaguchi’s lips were all over Tsukki’s neck, kissing, biting, leaving marks. He pushed the taller man against the door to their room, but his hand never left Tsukki’s mouth. He felt the blonde stifle a moan, and the movement and heat of his breath spurred his frustration on.

“ _Shut up,_ ” Yamaguchi hissed into Tsukki’s ear, and he felt him shiver underneath him. With his free hand, he pushed Tsukki’s t-shirt up slightly and ran a teasing finger along the elastic of the blonde’s track pants. “Don’t make a sound until I tell you to.”

Tsukki’s head fell back against the door involuntarily at the command. He felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest as his dick began to stiffen at the contact.

For what it was worth, this was mostly new territory for Yamaguchi. Tsukki was always the bossy one, the one who knew what was best, the one who could approach any situation like it was nothing and still come out nonplussed whether he won or lost. He was always in control. But Yamaguchi knew Tsukki - like, really _knew_ him. He knew what scared him, he knew what bothered him, what he liked, and what he didn’t like. He knew his weaknesses.

As subdued as Tadashi Yamaguchi was, he was the only person who knew how to bring Kei Tsukishimi down.

“You’ll do what I say, yeah?” he asked Tsukki, whose eyes were closed and whose head hadn’t risen from the door.

“ _Whatever,_ ” Tsukki whispered, and the pressure over his mouth increased.

“You are so goddamn annoying, you know that?” Yamaguchi all but growled. He could feel Tsukki’s smirk under his palm, and it only riled him up more. He continued his attack on the taller boy’s neck and shoulders, raising his t-shirt higher and higher and deliberately dragging his fingers across the smooth skin of Tsukki’s stomach until he removed his hand to toss the garment away. Before Tsukki could squeeze in the chance to say anything smart, Yamaguchi closed the space between them with his lips, wrapping his arms around Tsukki and walking back to his bed.

Thinking this was going to be like most of the sex they had, Tsukki climbed on the bed, hovering over Yamaguchi, taking his time sucking love bites into the smaller boy’s pale neck. They separated for a moment, and Tsukki paused to take in the sight under him. It never failed to surprise him how much Yamaguchi had grown into himself over the years - he was no longer as timid and boyish as he used to be. Yamaguchi grew out his dark hair just long enough to pull back when he needed to and had even gotten his ears pierced the summer before they started university. The constant hint of fear in his eyes had gradually been replaced with a glint of confidence. He had a much stronger build now and his face had lost a lot of baby fat and _god,_ Yamaguchi looked so good under him. The sight would never stop making Tsukki’s heart get caught in his throat.

That moment of pause turned out to be a mistake. With uncharacteristic slyness, Yamaguchi flipped Tsukki onto his back and straddled his waist, moving his hips down _just_ enough to tease.

Tsukki parted his lips, gasping at the contact and once again Yamaguchi’s hand was clamped over his mouth.

“I told you to shut up,” Yamaguchi reminded Tsukki. He had a look of pure hunger and determination in his eyes and there was a bite in his voice. 

This wasn’t a sight Yamaguchi got to see often. From his view from the top, Tsukki looked desperate, eyes focused on nothing but him and a touch of pink beginning to bloom on his cheeks. He was beautiful. Yamaguchi shifted his body in between Tsukki’s legs and dragged his hands from the blonde’s shoulders to his chest, his stomach, and eventually, his fingers hooked onto the waist of his sweats and boxers and tugged them down agonizingly slowly. Tsukki raised his hips to ease the pants off and looked down, meeting Yamaguchi’s sultry brown gaze peeking through his bangs and his dick twitched again. Yamaguchi was so fucking _pretty._

It really was unfair.

“Stay quiet, Kei,” Yamaguchi whispered, the only warning Tsukki got before the raven-haired boy wrapped his lips around Tsukki’s length, wasting no time. Tsukki just barely had enough coherent thought left to bite his fist to keep from fucking whining at the shock of warmth and wetness over his already-hard cock. Yamaguchi was quick, his head bobbing in time, and on instinct, Tsukishima reached his free hand out to push Yamaguchi’s hair out of his face and grab on. 

Far from usual, Yamaguchi had not a single regard for his rhythm as he moved. He was everywhere with his angles and technique, meandering from kitten licks at the head, to using the inside of his cheek to put slick pressure on the sides, to testing how far he could take Tsukki as he hollowed his cheeks and reminded himself to breathe through his nose the closer Tsukki’s cock got to his throat. Tsukki would have hated the unpredictability of it all if it didn’t feel so damn good at the same time.

Tsukishima thought he was getting close and he tightened his grip in Yamaguchi’s hair. By this point he was covered in a layer of sweat despite being the only one in the room without clothes. Yamaguchi was aware of Tsukki’s habits – the grip on his hair and the quickening pace of Tsukki’s breathing told him the blonde was close to orgasm. He slid his lips off Tsukki’s dick with a satisfying _pop_ and grabbed the base, applying just enough pressure to stop him from coming. 

Tsukki squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in a pillow to stifle a frustrated moan. (And prevent further punishment from Yamaguchi.)

Yamaguchi kissed the tip before hopping off the bed to hurriedly shed his clothes. He rummaged around the bedside table’s drawer before he found what he was looking for.

“Sit up,” he commanded Tsukki softly. The blonde opened his eyes and did what he was told. He was met with the sight of Yamaguchi hovering over him, eyes half-lidded and glassy with lust and purple bruises beginning to bloom among the freckles on his neck. Yamaguchi leaned down and kissed Tsukishima softly on the lips, a stark contrast to the aggression he’d been leading with earlier. 

Yamaguchi moved closer, pressing into Tsukki. The blonde opened his mouth to let Yamaguchi in, licking the bottom of the smaller boy’s lip and biting it softly. Tsukki let his hands rest on Yamaguchi’s hips, beckoning him closer and drawing a whine. Soon enough, Yamaguchi was straddling Tsukki again and the blonde felt pure desire in his chest as Yamaguchi lowered his hips and grinded against him. Tsukki hissed at the touch and in a split second, Yamaguchi’s hand was back over his lips.

“ _Shut it,_ ” Yamaguchi growled. He glared at Tsukishima. The fire had returned to his eyes and it only spurred Tsukki on. After a moment, Yamaguchi seemed to calm down, and with both hands he tenderly pulled Tsukki’s glasses off his face and placed them on the nightstand, careful to make sure they were folded neatly to avoid any potential damage.

Tsukishima had upgraded to a slightly rounded, simple gold metal-frame pair from his rectangle black frames a few months ago, and truthfully, Yamaguchi was a fan of the way they looked on him. It would be a damn shame if they broke. 

The sudden switch in Yamaguchi from domineering to caring filled Tsukki with pure desire. It caught him off guard, and for just a moment he found that he was incapable of doing anything except staring at him with glassy eyes full of adoration. 

_Tadashi,_ Tsukki thought to himself, except he must have accidentally said it aloud in his daze because he was silenced by two of Yamaguchi’s fingers meeting his parted lips and the raven-haired boy clicking his tongue at him. Instinctively, Tsukishima opened his mouth a little wider to let them inside. He licked around them and sucked filthily, not breaking eye contact. Yamaguchi’s pupils darkened with his building arousal and as if he wasn’t already rock hard, his dick was leaking pre-come.

“You’re so good, Kei,” Yamaguchi mumbled, and Tsukki thought he was gonna see stars at the sound of his voice alone. Feeling satisfied, Yamaguchi pulled his fingers from Tsukishima’s lips, a trail of saliva following behind. He placed his free hand back over Tsukki’s mouth. 

Holding Tsukki’s gaze, Yamaguchi reached behind himself, wincing once he found his entrance, and shuddering softly once he had a finger in. Tsukki’s eyes widened once he realized what was happening. He knew he wasn’t allowed to speak, but he wanted to be the one to open Yamaguchi up. He knew he was struggling to do it alone, with limited mobility.

So he pulled Yamaguchi’s hand away from his face.

“Let me,” he insisted, his voice now low and raspy. It luckily didn’t take much to convince Yamaguchi, though he clearly wasn’t all that excited about seeming to lose some of the previous control he had over Tsukki. Yamaguchi cringed at the sudden emptiness. Tsukishima craned his neck to place a soft kiss along Yamaguchi’s jaw. “I promise I’ll stay quiet.”

Tsukki took the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before closing it with a _click._ He kept his eyes on Yamaguchi’s face as he eased into the raven-haired boy and watched him shiver at the touch.

Tsukki took his time working Yamaguchi open, loving the way he got flustered, blush creeping up his chest to his face.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yamaguchi groaned and bit into Tsukki’s shoulder the moment the blonde curled his fingers at just the right spot. Tsukki couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. He scissored his fingers, and continued in and out until Yamaguchi was a whimpering mess.

“I think I’m ready,” Yamaguchi breathed, attempting to slow his heart rate and regain leverage. He glanced down between his and Tsukki’s legs. They were both so, so wet and _god,_ Yamaguchi couldn’t wait to have the blonde inside of him.

Yamaguchi poured lube onto Tsukishima’s cock and guided himself over the tip. Gently placing a hand over Tsukki’s lips, he trailed kisses along the hickeys on the other boy’s neck. He slowly lowered himself, wincing at the mix of pain and pleasure. Tsukki’s head rolled back and his eyes fluttered at the new heat and tightness around him. His hands found their place on Yamaguchi’s hips and dug into the skin as the smaller boy filled himself completely.

“No noise until I tell you,” Yamaguchi reminded Tsukki, whispering into his ear and nipping at it. “You feel so good.” Tsukki could only nod in response, eyes unfocused and glassy, his cheeks ruddy and reflecting the rush of blood to his brain.

Once he’d caught his breath and allowed himself to relax, Yamaguchi was ready to go. He raised his knees and hips then brought them down again and again until he found his pace and any inkling of pain dissipated. The entire time, the motions were sending electric shocks through Tsukishima’s body – he wanted to scream but feared the consequences. Yamaguchi looked so beautiful when he was at the brink like this – he was vocal and sweaty and flushed and his hair was falling onto his face and Tsukki was just so damn lucky.

Pants and guttural moans escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as he fucked down hard on Tsukki’s dick, and they didn’t stop once Tsukki got a hand around Yamaguchi’s own length, thumbing circles over the slit.

“Fuck, _Kei,_ ” Yamaguchi gasped and knotted his free hand through Tsukki’s hair, grabbing hard. Tsukki clenched his jaw to fight back a grunt at the sound of his given name and the resistance at his scalp as his hand slid up and down Yamaguchi’s cock. “How the _fuck_ do you get me like this...fucking irritating and perfect all the time…” 

Yamaguchi knew he was babbling nonsense at this point but it felt so good to be directing the frustration of his day _somewhere_ so he didn’t care.

At this moment, Kei Tsukishima was the only thing that mattered to him. The tension of Yamaguchi’s day had slipped away and finally, he took his hand away from the blonde’s face and let it rest on his shoulder. As soon as his mouth was free, Tsukki didn’t spare a sound. His strained grunts and breaths were music to Yamaguchi’s ears and the smaller boy buried his face in Tsukki’s shoulder as he held on tight.

“Tadashi, _god,_ you’re so good,” Tsukki mumbled, his eyes shut as he continued to pump. “I’m close…”

“Kei, I’m gonna come soon.”

Yamaguchi kept up his rhythm as the heat built in his stomach. He was beginning to see stars so he closed his eyes, hoping he would feel everything. Tsukki twisted his hand expertly and suddenly Yamaguchi’s vision was white as he climaxed. His hips shuddered as he came all over the blonde’s hand, and he bit back an animalistic moan as Tsukki stroked him through his orgasm and pressed kisses to his exposed neck as he blissed out.

Tsukki was close behind. He leaned back into the bed so that Yamaguchi could collapse over him slightly, but give Tsukki enough room to thrust into him. He was panting hard as he came in spurts inside of Yamaguchi, digging his nails into his hips as his body willed itself to relax. When the whiteout behind his eyes passed and he felt his dick begin to soften, Tsukishima slid out of the dark-haired boy, who winced against Tsukki’s shoulder at the feeling of emptiness.

Regaining his bearings somewhat, Yamaguchi flopped down unceremoniously onto the bed that was definitely not big enough for people as tall as Tsukki and Yamaguchi. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but for now he would enjoy basking in Tsukki’s post-orgasm glow.

Tsukki rolled over to face Yamaguchi and snuggle into his neck.

“You should shut up more often, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi remarked with a soft laugh, placing a hand on the blonde’s cheek as he gazed at him. The comment earned him a glare, though there was no malice in it. 

Maybe the universe wasn’t _completely_ against Yamaguchi after all.

Tsukki rose from the bed to put his glasses back on and clean up the sticky mess on his fingers. “Yeah, well, now you smell like curry _and_ sex, plus we still have nothing to eat, so I hope all that was worth it for you,” he retorted, but a soft smile graced his face.

Yamaguchi gathered his dirty clothes off the floor and threw them into the hamper at the foot of his bed. “Oh, it definitely was,” he replied. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. “You complain too much. Just order a pizza and I’ll go shower so I can stop offending you with my curry B.O.”

On his way to their tiny bathroom, Yamaguchi stopped to steal a slow, languid kiss from Tsukishima as he pulled up the local pizzeria’s number on his phone. His golden brown eyes glittered as he pulled away and bounded into the shower.

 _Maybe Yamaguchi was right,_ Tsukki thought to himself with a smile. If shutting the hell up allowed him to earn moments like this, then maybe he really would do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about these dumbasses on [my tumblr!](https://paynes-malik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
